


Sunday Ritual

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Religion, angsty with a fluffy ending, jason has a lot of internalized homophobia, metaphors are abound, reyna is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has to go through his Sunday ritual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> based on "Take Me to Church". Has homophobia and religion, so if those make you uncomfortable I wouldn't suggest reading it.

Jason tightened his tie. His suit was freshly pressed and cleaned. Every hair was perfectly in place. Even his shoes shined. He looked like the perfect son. But he knew he was a sham. He could feel it as soon as he walked downstairs to eat breakfast with his father and stepmother. They both looked at him with a lingering look of distaste. The air was filled with tension as they ate silently in a perfectly white room. Jason had memorized every piece of furniture in his house. Never an imperfection. Never a sign of dirt. Everything was meticulous. Not only was he the image of the perfect son, but his father and stepmother were the images of the perfect couple.

But that was a lie too. His father slept with any women that gave him a smile and his stepmother systematically ruined people’s lives and tore down women’s self-esteem, all while keeping a smile on her face. They never talked about that, though. They never talked about anything. After they all finished eating, Jason helped clear the table. His stepmother followed him into the kitchen, clearly wanting to say something.

After all the dishes were set in the sink, she spoke. “You know Jason, we could help you with your infliction. I know of some priests that have cured it before.” She said gently. Jason flinched slightly at the thought of being cured. He didn’t think there was anything to be cured.

“Did father agree to it?”

She frowned at his reply. “Well, no but-”

“Which means you haven’t told him.” He interrupted. She glared at him.

“He is too stubborn from his previous relationships to see what I am trying to do. What you are doing is _unnatural_. It’s a sin, Jason. I am just trying to save your soul from utter damnation.”

“Why? Don’t want the entire family in hell?” He said before he even thought about it. The air grew cold as he instantly regretted his words. She grabbed his chin and made him look her in the eye.

Her words were crisp and full of anger. “Don’t you ever talk to me in that tone again. The only reason you did not get slapped is because we are about to go to church and I cannot have you with a mark on your face. Now, I expect you to behave and remember that I have more control over your life than you think.” She let go of his face and turned on her heel. “Let’s go.”

Jason swallowed. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

They sat in the front pew like usual. Before service had started, he made his usual rounds with his family, but he could tell something was off. All the adults looked at him with either concern or disgust, while the kids his age gave him a sympathetic smile. His heart grew cold as he realized what was going on. They all knew. Word must have gotten around to the entire church. And they all knew. No wonder Hera wanted to send him to get cured. She needed to save her image.

As he sat there, his thoughts drifted to what he would rather be doing. Lying in bed, staring at his angel. He would still be asleep, but Jason was naturally programmed to wake up early on Sundays. That was what happened when you went to church every Sunday for 12 years. So, he would just watch his sleeping face and wonder how lucky he was to get him.

The sound of the priest stepping up to the podium and he immediately sat up straight. He glanced at his father next to him. The man was looking at the floor, which was rather unusual. His father always kept eye contact with the priest during sermons. The old man cleared his throat.

“We must talk about a sinful infliction that is taking hold of our children and relatives. If you would please listen to the word of our lord and turn to Leviticus 18:22….” The priests words drifted away in Jason’s mind as he heard the verse. Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Behave yourself. She wanted him to behave himself because she had made sure the priest talked about this. That he would make it very clear that Jason was going to hell. Jason listened to the sermon, his emotions rising with every word.

It was a sin. You were damned to eternal suffering. Nothing can save you if you do not repent and turn away from such actions. God would strike you down. Those words swirled in Jason’s head as the sermon finished and they began to pray.

 _If it is a sin, God, then why does it feel like heaven? Why would you make me like this if I was going to be damned? Did I do something wrong? Why would you put him on this earth, make him look like an angel, and put him in my path if I wasn’t supposed to love him?_ Jason questioned silently. The rest of the service passed with a blur as they followed their routine. Soon enough, Jason was rising to his feet and shaking hands with everyone. As he passed a priest, he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He turned to see the priest giving him a hard stare.

“Remember young man, the devil tempts you in every way. Turn your back from these sinful ways or face eternal damnation.” He said. Jason felt like a thousand pins were stabbing him as the old man stared at him. 

Giving him a smile, Jason nodded. “Yes sir, I will remember that. Have a good day.” 

Finally, he had said goodbye to everyone and walked back to his parents, who were chatting with Reyna’s mother. Reyna stood tall next to her mom, the image of the dutiful daughter. As he came over, he smiled at her. She gave him a nod back but didn’t say anything. Once he was standing next to his father, Hera turned her attention to him. 

“Jason, doesn’t Reyna look beautiful today? I was just telling her mother that she looks lovely in that dress.” 

Jason’s smile tightened as he picked up on the cues. “Reyna does look beautiful today, mother.”

Reyna smiled. “Thank you, my girlfriend picked it out for me.” Once the word was said, the air became thick. Reyna’s mom gave her a side glance while Hera’s face dropped. 

“Oh well, it is always nice to have friends like that dear, but you should really just call her a friend or you will give people the wrong idea.” 

“Calling her a friend would give people the wrong idea Mrs. Rodor,” Reyna stated simply. 

Before more could be said, Jason turned to his parents. “I have something to attend to. I’ll be home in time for dinner.”

“I can give you a ride if you need one Jason,” Reyna interjected. “I was just about to leave.” They smiled at each other, knowing that this was already planned. Hera gave him a long stare. 

“You better not be going to see that _boy_.” Jason stiffened but didn’t respond. Instead, Reyna hooked her arm with his and began to walk away. 

“Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Rodor.” She called back. As they walked out of the church, she leaned in and lowered her voice. “Are you ok Jason?”

Jason stared straight ahead. “I will be.”

* * *

 

Jason let out a breath of relief when Reyna pulled up to his angel’s house. Just seeing it made his heart hurt a little less. Putting the car in park, Reyna turned to Jason. 

“You shouldn’t listen to what they say, Jason. Your love isn’t a sin.” 

Jason sighed. “Then why does everyone say so? Why is it written in scriptures? Why do we get dirty looks when we are together? If it isn’t a sin, then why does everyone think it is?” 

“Because they don’t understand it, so they choose to alienate and demonize it.” She stated clearly. “Does it feel like a sin when you are with him?”

Jason rested his head against the seat. “No. It feels like heaven.”

* * *

 

As soon as he walked up to the door, it opened. Hazel gave him a smile and invited him in. “He’s in his room. Still sleeping probably.”

“Thanks, Hazel. You’re the best.” Jason climbed the stairs slowly, careful not to make any noise. He didn’t want to wake him up. He got to the top of the stairs and walked down the dark hallway to the last door. Opening it slowly, he was greeted by a familiar room. The walls were covered in drawings and old posters and the floor was a mess, but Jason found it all refreshing. He loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket, setting it down on the desk chair. Kicking off his shoes, he slowly climbed into the bed and laid down next to his boyfriend. His black hair was splayed over the pillow and he was completely covered by the thick comforter. Jason snuck under the blanket and moved closer. He could now see the light spray of freckles over his cheeks. Slinging his arm around the smaller boy’s waist, he pulled him closer. 

Nico stirred and opened his eyes. Once they saw a familiar blue, they immediately closed and he snuggled closer to Jason. “Hey.”

Jason smiled slightly. “Hey.” 

“Just got out of church?” 

“Yeah.”

“What was it about this time?” .

Jason closed his eyes. “Nothing important.” 

“You always say that.”

“Because it is always true.”

Nico groaned and put his head on Jason’s chest. “One of these days, I am going to go to your church and find out for myself what it was about.”

Jason tensed at that thought. “I would rather you not.”

“Why? Afraid I’ll ruffle some feathers?”

“No.” Jason lightly kissed the top of Nico’s head. “I just never want to see you in that place. It would be blasphemous for me to bring an angel into that place.”

Nico let out a laugh. “Aren’t angels supposed to be in a church?”

“In their own church. And this is your own church.”

“Some church.”

Jason smiled slightly. “It’s my favorite one to go to.”

“You’re a dork.” They laid there in silence for a bit, just taking in each other’s presence. Jason could feel the pins in his heart and soul slowly fade away as he held Nico in his arms.

 _If this is a sin_ , Jason thought, _then I’ll take eternal damnation_.

**Author's Note:**

> I based a lot of Jason's thoughts and feelings on my own experience with church and my sexuality. This has been a really fun prompt to fill because I usually don't write about things that I have experienced myself.


End file.
